


Её знакомство с симбиотом.

by TeikuVanille



Series: Anne Weying [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeikuVanille/pseuds/TeikuVanille
Summary: Энн Вейинг знакомится с Веномом и понимает, что не только к бывшему жениху Эдди у неё остались чувства, но, похоже, на них теперь может претендовать и некий внеземной симбиот.





	Её знакомство с симбиотом.

**Author's Note:**

> Кому не понравился Веном?  
> Я имею в виду, как персонаж.  
> Лично я - в восторге! =)  
> Сюжет у фильма, конечно, заставляет поднимать брови и фыркать довольно часто, поэтому сюжетные дыры будут и в фике, ничего не поделаешь.  
> Но герои того стоят, я думаю!

Энн Уэинг помнила тот первый раз, когда увидела существо, ставшее вскоре притчей во языцех во всем Сан-Франциско… да что там - во всех соединенных штатах!  
  
Огромный рост, темный, как ночь… Зубастый исполин держал в своих ручищах бойца спецотряда, который рядом с ним выглядел просто мальчишкой, и если Энн не ошибалась – собирался его сожрать.  
  
Вопль неожиданности и ужаса вырвался из её горла до того, как она успела сдержать себя. Ноги сами понесли её прочь от кошмарного зрелища – она была настолько не в себе, что сначала даже не обратила внимание на знакомый голос, зовущий её по имени.  
  
\- Энн, постой!  
  
Шок, паника и удивление смешались в её сознании. Она не могла не обернуться на этот голос:  
  
\- Эдди?..  
  
Он сказал, что заболел «этим». Что «это» хранит его от опасности. Что они разговаривают… общаются внутри его собственного сознания.   
  
Энн была адвокатом. Её «модус операнди» в экстренных ситуациях было собраться и действовать. Что она и сделала.   
  
Каков был оптимальный план действий? Чтоб она знала!  
  
Но она знала одно – она не могла бросить Эдди. Что бы с ним ни творилось.   
  
Как бы он ни ранил её в прошлом своим предательством.  
  
Эдди не похож сам на себя – он дрожит, он в смятении… Он так явно напуган, что ей приходится сознательно останавливать себя, чтобы не протянуть к нему руки, не попытаться утешить, хоть как-то…   
  
Но нет. Она обещала себе. Договорилась сама с собой – с Эдди у неё всё кончено. Какие бы чувства у неё не остались к нему – нежность, привязанность… Нельзя было им поддаваться. Стоило дать хоть небольшую слабину и её могло вновь засосать в тот водоворот эмоций и переживаний, что звался Эдди Броком. Нет… Ей было необходимо оставаться в строго дружеских границах в общении с ним. Даже сейчас. И не только ради неё самой, но и ради Дэна. У них не было тайн такого рода друг от друга… Если она вдруг тронется рассудком и вновь поддастся его очарованию, то скрывать это от Дэна не представлялось возможным – он был проницательным человеком, а она не привыкла лгать.  
  
И всё же… Она не могла оставить Эдди. Даже сейчас, убеждая себя в том, что их расставание полгода назад было окончательным, она знала, что сделает всё от неё зависящее, чтобы помочь Эдди выпутаться из этой ситуации.  
  
По дороге в госпиталь, она продолжала наблюдать за Эдди в зеркало заднего вида, про себя отмечая, как он то и дело прислушивается к голосу внутри себя, попеременно отвечая то ей, то загадочному существу, поселившемуся в нём.   
  
Он сыплет ругательствами – видимо в ответ на нечто, что сказало существо, но что Энн не могла услышать, а потом на минуту замолкает – то ли в желании побыть наедине со своими мыслями, то ли прислушиваясь к тому, что могло сказать ему существо. Что бы там ни было, Энн совершенно не была готова к тому, что Эдди сказал ей в следующее мгновение:  
  
\- Энни?.. – вдруг неуверенным голосом позвал её Эдди, пользуясь тем именем, которым звал её, когда они были вместе – друзья, любовники…   
  
Энн упрямо сжала руль и смотрела прямо перед собой на усеянную множеством огней магистраль, а Эдди между тем продолжал:  
  
\- Просто хочу тебе сейчас сказать… Что бы ни случилось… В общем… Прошу, прости меня за всю ту боль, которую я тебе причинил. Мне правда очень жаль. Я люблю тебя.  
  
Энн почувствовала, как дыхание перехватило, а к глазам подступили слезы при этих словах. Она видела, а главное – чувствовала, что Эдди был совершенно искренен с ней… В конце концов, он мог быть скрытным и коварным в своем деле, но и у него не было привычки лгать ей.  
  
Желание протянуть к нему руку, коснуться его, утешить стало сильнее и Энн вновь пришлось напомнить себе, что у неё теперь другой жених. Что чувства Эдди теперь – не её дело. Всё, что она могла и имела право предложить сейчас – это дружеская забота. И если судить по реакции самого Эдди, он, похоже, полагал, что не заслуживает даже этого от неё.  
  
\- О, Эдди… - только и могла проговорить Энн. – Сейчас нам нужно думать о твоём здоровье.   
  
С одной стороны, ей было неловко вновь заявляться к Дэну с Эдди под боком – что он мог подумать о ней? Его невеста носится со своим бывшим, как курица с яйцом!..  
  
Но Дэн был умным, понимающим, благородным… И к кому им было еще обратиться? Учитывая все те детали, которыми Эдди поделился с ней в машине по дорогу в госпиталь, стоило вообще почитать за счастье и удачу, что в женихах у Энн был квалифицированный врач. Они уладят это как взрослые – без лишней драмы. Ни Энн, ни Дэн не были склонны к выяснениям отношений. Поэтому они так ладили друг с другом – они оба предпочитали рациональный, взвешенный подход.   
  
А когда Дэн объявил, что Эдди умирает… Энн была на грани того, чтобы полностью утратить контроль над своими эмоциями. Как ей помочь Эдди?!..  
  
Она и Дэн уговаривали его тут же отправиться в реанимацию, но Эдди был в таком смятении – было видно, что уговаривали его не только они, но и существо, что жило теперь в нём.   
  
Не успел Дэн сделать и нескольких шагов в направлении Эдди, как левая рука её бывшего жениха вдруг резко вскинулась и Энн с ужасом увидела, что это не Эдди держит Дэна в стальной хватке, а огромный черный кулак, который словно окутывал его плоть.  
  
\- Он тебя убьет! – воскликнул Эдди. – То есть я убью!.. Прости, но…  
  
Что же делать?.. Эдди выглядел так, словно не имел ни малейшего контроля над ситуацией, а Дэн лишь судорожно цеплялся за держащую его за горло черную ручищу в тщетных попытках освободиться, его ноги болтались в нескольких сантиметрах от пола. Если она что-либо не предпримет в ближайшее время, дело может кончится плохо. Но что она может сделать?..   
  
Вдруг, словно вспышка, в её сознании пронеслось, что существу явно не по душе был высокочастотный звук. И на их счастье, таковой как раз был буквально под рукой.   
  
Запустив ультразвуковое сканирование, Энн была вынуждена наблюдать, как Эдди в очевидной агонии метался по палате. Ей было невыносимо смотреть на его страдания и всё, что оставалось делать – это напоминать себе, что это не страдания самого Эдди, но существа, что поработило его тело и теперь паразитировало в нём, и что только так они могли помочь ему избавиться от этой напасти.  
  
Черное нечто выпрыгнуло из груди Эдди, впечатавшись в стену напротив, а самого Эдди отбросило назад с такой силой, что он, не удержавшись на ногах, рухнул на пол.  
  
Уже через секунду Энн была рядом, помогая подняться:  
  
\- Как ты? – с тревогой спросила она Эдди. – Прости, но я должна была что-то сделать.  
  
Эдди коротким кивком ответил на её слова, всё его внимание сейчас занимало существо, что было похоже на огромную, живую черную кляксу. Оно металось по больничной палате в поисках своего хоста, в поисках того, как вернуться к Эдди. А может быть – к любому человеку вообще…   
  
Энн передёрнуло при этой мысли.  
  
\- Так ты убивал меня? – спросил у существа Эдди. Боль от предательства отчетливо слышалась в его голосе. – А как же «мы»? Куда же делось твоё «мы»?!..   
  
О чём он говорил с этим существом?   
  
Энн недоуменно покачала головой.  
  
Неужели между ними существовало нечто вроде договора?..  
  
\- Да так тебе и надо! – процедил Эдди существу, что вцепилось в стеклянную дверь, как раз напротив лица Эдди, в тщетных попытках вернуться в своему хосту. – Твоя очередь дохнуть!  
  
А затем, к несказанному удивлению Энн, развернулся и направился прямиком к входной двери.  
  
\- Куда ты собрался? – прокричала она ему вслед.   
  
\- Подальше отсюда! – ответил Эдди, даже не обернувшись.  
  
Энн не могла поверить своим ушам:  
  
\- А ничего, что у нас тут проблема вырисовалась? – успела спросить она, имея в виду огромную черную кляксу в соседней палате. Она хотела было последовать за Эдди, уговорить его вернуться или, по крайней мере, не исчезать неизвестно куда, но услышала за спиной голос Дэна:  
  
\- Энн! – позвал он её. – Не оставляй меня с этим!  
  
Энн обернулась лицом к своему жениху. Дэн выглядел сбитым с толку, но держался молодцом – Энн и не ожидала от него меньшего.  
  
\- Объясни что происходит! – развел руками Дэн и Энн тут же направилась к нему, собираясь сделать именно это.   
  
Ну и представление они тут устроили у него в клинике! Конечно Дэн не знал, что ему думать! Кто угодно был бы в смятении…   
  
\- Попробую… - начала Энн. Дэн редко выходит из себя, но сейчас, она это видела, его терпение было на исходе. Она старалась говорить как можно более здраво и размеренно. Как адвокат. – Да, ты прав. Нам нужно обсудить это. Ведь… я тоже понимаю не больше твоего. Он человек очень непростой… И ему не к кому было обратиться. Между нами ничего нет, правда! – закончила Энн, глядя Дэну в глаза, надеясь, что он увидит её искренность, её уверенность и поймёт, что их отношениям ничего не угрожает.  
  
\- Но я спрашивал не про вас! – ответил ей Дэн. – А вот про это! – добавил он, рукой указывая в сторону запертой за стеклянными дверьми палаты, где сейчас должно было находится то самое существо, которое они кое-как извлекли из тела её бывшего жениха.   
  
Но, к удивлению Энн, жених, а точнее её отношения с ним, не интересовали Дэна в той же мере, сколько таинственное существо, в лапах которого ему самому недавно пришлось побывать.  
  
Энн обернулась куда указывал Дэн, желая убедиться, что существо не делало попыток выбраться из заточения, когда поняла, что его нигде не было видно.   
  
\- Дэн! – встревоженно позвала она своего жениха. – А где оно?..  
  
Они вдвоем осмотрели палату через закрытые двери, но существа нигде не было видно. Куда же оно могло деться?!.. Просочилось сквозь стену?..  
  
\- Вентиляционная шахта! – вдруг глухо проговорил стоящий рядом с ней Дэн и они, не сговариваясь, выбежали из кабинета - она в поисках, куда мог направиться Эдди (Энн искренне надеялась, что ему не удалось уйти далеко), а Дэн направился предупредить руководство клиники о чрезвычайной ситуации.  
  
Энн выбежала в коридор и огляделась, надеясь увидеть Эдди сидящим на одной из скамеек, что были расставлены вдоль стен. Но его нигде не было видно. Похоже, пока они с Дэном разговаривали, Эдди успел выбраться на улицу.   
  
Энн стремительно выбежала на парковку и огляделась. Около двадцати машин стояли на мокром после дождя асфальте. И ни души.   
  
Выругавшись про себя, Энн уже готова была позвать Эдди, когда заметила справа от себя какое-то движение.   
  
От неожиданности она едва не подпрыгнула на месте и резко обернулась. И чуть было снова не выругалась – на этот раз вслух.  
  
Это была маленькая комнатная собачонка, принадлежавшая одной из пациенток клиники. Она видела её только что в коридоре и собачка, похоже, последовала за ней.   
  
Понимая, что ей придется занести собаку обратно в помещение, Энн глубоко вздохнула и направилась в сторону маленького зверька, заставляя себя идти медленно, чтобы не спугнуть собачку. Не хватало ей еще гоняться за чьей-то собакой. Ей и своего бывшего жениха и непонятного инопланетного существа было достаточно…   
  
Но собачка и не думала убегать. Нет, она сидела на мокром асфальте, не двигаясь с места ни на сантиметр и смотрела прямо на неё, и Энн готова была поклясться, что собачка ждала её, точно зная, что произойдет дальше.   
  
Не успела Энн наклониться за маленьким пушистым зверьком и поднять его на руки, как её охватило странное, пугающее чувство. И тут она заметила…  
  
Черное, словно бы влажное нечто, волнами покинула небольшое тельце и охватило её руки. Крик застрял в горле Энн, когда она почувствовала странный холод во всем теле, словно вся её кровь обратилась в лёд.   
  
Существо проникло в неё!.. Что теперь будет?   
  
Энн лихорадочно соображала.   
  
Оно убьет её?!..  
  
\- Я не причиню тебе вреда, Энн, - раздался в её голове глубокий, вкрадчивый и явно мужской голос.  
  
\- Что? – в панике воскликнула она, роняя собачонку обратно на асфальт. Зверек приземлился прямо на упругие лапки и испуганно бросился прочь.   
  
Энн готова была поклясться, что услышала в своем сознании чей-то глубокий вздох, словно бы существу приходилось успокаивать ребенка. Её. Каков нахал! Энн бы возмутилась, но была слишком напугана, чтобы сказать что-то еще.  
  
\- Я не собираюсь причинять тебе вред, Энн, - повторил голос. И на этот раз Энн удалось взять себя в руки.  
  
\- Что же ты тогда делаешь? – спросила она дрожащим голосом. – Зачем прилепился ко мне?  
  
\- Затем, - отвечало существо, - что Эдди в опасности. Я ведь не ошибаюсь и тебе тоже не безразлична его судьба?   
  
\- Эдди в опасности, потому что ты его все это время использовал и убивал! – воскликнула Энн. – Зачем мне помогать тебе?  
  
\- С Эдди всё будет хорошо, Энн, поверь мне, - сказал существо, в чьем голосе теперь отчетливо проскальзывали нетерпеливые нотки. – Но только если мы поторопимся. Не более, чем пять минут назад его забрали с собой агенты «Фонда жизни». Их главнокомандующий не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы заполучить меня. И насколько он знает, я всё ещё с Эдди.  
  
\- О, боже! – воскликнула Энн, не зная верить ли существу или нет.   
  
\- Вот именно, - ответил он. – И лучше бы тебе мне верить, Энн, потому что я как никто знаю, что тебе сейчас больше всего на свете хочется найти Эдди. Мне тоже. Целым и невредимым. Значит, наши цели едины. Ты поможешь мне?  
  
\- Только если это поможет Эдди! – воскликнула Энн. – И имей в виду, - пригрозила она, - если тебе вздумается меня обмануть, я с тобой церемониться не буду!  
  
\- Я тебе верю, Энн, - проговорил существо всё тем же бархатистым голосом, от которого по её телу пошли мурашки. Было ли это её воображение или же ей и правда послышались нотки уважения в его словах? – И, - добавил существо, - зови меня Веном.   
  
Энн хотела было сказать, что надеялась, что их знакомство не продлиться достаточно долго, чтобы хоть как-то его называть, но не успела вымолвить ни слова, как всё её тело словно бы взмыло в воздух и наполнилось ужасающей, восхитительной силой. Она догадалась, что похоже, Веном – пока они были вместе можно было и уступить и называть существо по имени, - соорудил вокруг неё такой же живой костюм из собственной плоти, что она видела на Эдди.   
  
Ей казалось, что она могла сейчас всё, что угодно – взобраться на самое высокое здание, перепрыгнуть через всю эту парковку и бросится прочь… Сразиться с целым отрядом спецназовцев… Ничто не могло её остановить. Ничто не могло причинить ей вред.  
  
Ощущения практически абсолютной мощи были одновременно настолько пугающими и восхитительным, что она не могла не задуматься, неужели Эдди чувствовал себя так же?  
  
\- Да, - ответил ей тут же голос Венома, - но он не такой сообразительный как ты. Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы оценить прелести нашей дружбы.   
  
 _«Тоже мне, дружба»,_  - подумала было Энн, но воля Венома захватила её и в следующее мгновение их окружали деревья, тьма и лунный свет.   
  


***

  
  
Они стремительно бежали через лес – Энн понятия не имела куда. Она не знала, откуда Веном мог знать, куда им направляться и знал ли вообще. Может он просто бежал наугад?  
  
При мысли о том, что они заблудятся, не успеют, что этот психопат убьет Эдди… На глаза Энн навернулись слезы.  
  
Эдди, которого она, не смотря ни на что – его предательство, их расставание, её нового жениха, - продолжала любить. Который не так давно сам признался ей в любви, разбередив в душе её собственные чувства. Что бы она сейчас не отдала за возможность взять его за руку, посмотреть в эти знакомые синие глаза… Поцеловать…  
  
 _«Быстрее! Быстрее!»_  - повторяла она у себя в голове, подгоняя и без того несущегося на всех парах Венома.  _«Мы должны успеть!»._  
  
Веном ничего ей не ответил, но Энн казалось, что она и сама каким-то образом могла ощущать чувства и мысли захватившего её существа. Им владело нетерпение, беспокойство, страх… Так же, как и ей.   
  
Наконец, они – а скорее Веном, - начали постепенно сбавлять темп, и вскоре и вовсе перешли на шаг. Остановившись, они прислушались. У Венома была превосходная сенсорика – его зрение и слух на порядок превосходили человеческие, и Энн могла отчетливо различать человеческие голоса. Одни из которых был ей хорошо знаком.   
  
 _«Эдди!»_  - прокричала она у себя в голове.  _«Поторопись, мы должны спасти его!»_  
  
\- Мы спасем его, Энн, не переживай, - ответил ей Веном и уже в следующее мгновение они атаковали.   
  
Их эмоции и воля словно бы слились на мгновение воедино – желание спасти Эдди и гнев на агентов Дрейка - поэтому когда Веном расправился с несколькими вооруженными негодяями, она совсем не возражала.   
  
Эдди был здесь. Он был здоров и, насколько Энн могла судить, невредим. По крайней мере, видимых травм на нем не наблюдалось.  
  
Ощущение восхитительной силы и радость от того, что Эдди был невредим буквально захватили Энн. Настолько, что привычные барьеры теперь не могли помешать ей сделать то, что так хотелось… Тем более, что сидящий внутри и окутывающий снаружи Веном был очень даже не против…  
  
\- Эдди, - произнесла она, подходя к сидящему на земле мужчине, сама не до конца понимая кто это говорил – была ли это она? Веном? Они вдвоем? Её голос звучал совсем иначе – низкий, с бархатцой…  
  
Наклонившись, она взяла Эдди за ворот его безнадежно испорченного свитера, и подняла в воздух, чтобы его лицо было вровень с её, и сделала то, что ей так отчаянно хотелось сделать – впилась губами в его губы.   
  
Сквозь удовольствие и облегчение от поцелуя она чувствовала, как ощущение силы постепенно покидало её – тело Энн вновь ощущалось как её собственное, и она поняла, что Веном воспользовался поцелуем и перетек обратно в Эдди.   
  
 _«Ты должна быть с нами, Энни»_  - ей показалось, что она услышала прощальный шепот Венома.  
  
И тут её словно ледяной водой из ведра окатило. Вернулось обычное благоразумие, а с ним и осознание…  
  
 _«Да что же это я творю?!»_  
  
Энн оторвалась от губ Эдди и с ужасом оглянулась вокруг.  
  
\- О, нет, - прошептала она. – Я же отгрызла ему голову!..  
  
Господи! Что же она натворила?.. Что теперь Эдди подумает о ней?..  
  
Но у Эдди, похоже, с её методами проблем не было, поскольку он вполне себе буднично ответил:  
  
\- Да, я это проходил! – изрек он. – У них есть такая фишка.  
  
Ну, хоть какое-то облегчение, - подумала Энн.  
  
\- Это еще кто? – произнёс в следующую же секунду Эдди, и Энн поняла, что он разговаривал с Веномом. Взгляд Эдди расфокусировался и она поняла, что он внимательно слушает, что говорит ему симбиот.   
  
\- У Дрейка есть свой симбиот, - объявил Эдди, на этот раз обращаясь к ней.   
  
Новость эта не сказать, чтобы очень удивила, но и не особенно воодушевила.   
  
\- Ну, блеск!..   
  
Эдди был взволнован и явно общался с Веномом:  
  
\- Я не понимаю, куда идти?  
  
Она не могла оставить его одного в такой ужасной ситуации. Что бы там не заваривалось, Энн должна была помочь ему.  
  
\- Ну, я пойду с тобой, - произнесла она, делая шаг к Эдди.  
  
Эдди смотрел на неё с надеждой, но едва она произнесла свои слова, он резко отвернулся, словно кто-то отдернул его.   
  
\- Да она сама любого замесит! – заявил он, видимо убеждая Венома в её боевой подготовке.   
  
\- Да, это я умею! – подтвердила Энн, надеясь, что их с Эдди усилий будет достаточно, чтобы убедить симбиота.   
  
Но в следующее же мгновение Эдди исчез и перед ней стоял Веном собственной персоной – черный, как ночь исполин, который теперь казался не столько пугающим и страшным, сколько…  
  
\- О, не сегодня! – заявил он ей своим знакомым уже голосом и двинулся прочь, а Энн только и оставалось, что смотреть им в след.  
  
Не было сомнений в том, почему её было решено оставить позади. Хрупкой женщине не место на поле боя за судьбу планеты.   
  
\- Да ты сексист хренов! – в досаде воскликнула Энн, видя, как силуэт быстро удаляется и растворяется в ночном тумане.   
  
Ей хотелось было возмутиться тем, что её оставили совершенно одну неизвестно где, но правда заключалась в том, что она в точности знала, куда ей идти – сравнительно неподалеку было шоссе и заправка, где она могла вызвать такси.   
  
Поехать либо домой, либо в клинику к Дэну и оттуда ждать новостей.   
  
Или…  
  


***

  
  
Сидя в такси на пути к частному аэродрому «Фонда жизни», Энн размышляла о том, какого черта она делает.   
  
Но что-то ей подсказывало, что сейчас, когда у Дрейка был его собственный симбиот, он не будет ждать… Ракета его была готова – о новой программе запуска было известно уже давно. Что задерживало запуск – так это необходимость собрать новую команду. А учитывая все новые обстоятельства, Энн была склонна думать, что симбиот Дрейка потащит его в космос, на поиски собратьев.   
  
Если подумать, Веном должен был бы помогать ему, а не Эдди и землянам. Чем руководствовался этот симбиот?..  
  
Он пробыл с Энн всего несколько часов, но за это время она успела кое-что понять о нём – и если её собственные впечатления были хотя бы отчасти правдивы, то Веном вовсе не являлся злодеем, желавшим поработить человечество, превратив их ни в что иное, как рассадник хостов для себе подобных. Методы его были, конечно же, весьма спорными…   
  
Но что-то в его сущности взывало к ней… Нечто, что она не могла вполне объяснить даже самой себе, говорило, что ему можно доверять.   
  
Такси остановилось у главного входа и Энн расплатившись, вышла на улицу.  
  
Несколько минут она просто стояла, оглядываясь вокруг, думая о том, что, возможно, просчиталась в своих предположениях, и Эдди с Веномом не было тут. Возможно, они направились в лаборатории «Фонда жизни» или же в личное поместье Дрейка…  
  
Не успела она подумать о том, что пора бы ей развернуться и возвращаться обратно в город, как её взгляд привлекла вспышка где-то в вышине.   
  
Странный грохот нарастал, но Энн было уже не до того, что происходило рядом с ракетой, потому что двери, ведущие в главное здание космодрома отворились настежь и оттуда высыпали люди – толпа бежала, едва ли не различая дороги, и Энн поспешила юркнуть в сторону, чтобы её просто напросто не смели.   
  
Воспользовавшись царившим вокруг хаосом, она быстро пробежала в здание – внутри было темно и горели аварийные огни. Она не знала, куда ей идти. Внезапно кто-то схватил её за руку и резко развернул к себе.   
  
Из горла Энн, от неожиданности, вырвался возглас:  
  
\- Какого?..  
  
Но она замолкла, когда увидела перед собой пожилого мужчину в белом халате ученого.   
  
\- Куда вы направляетесь, девушка? – спросил он её с тревогой и подозрением в голосе. – Неужели не знаете, что был отдан приказ эвакуировать здание?  
  
\- Что здесь происходит? – прошептала Энн немеющими губами.   
  
Взгляд мужчины на мгновение заметался, но тут же вернулся к лицу Энн:  
  
\- В мистера Дрейка вселился один из симбиотов. Он не в себе. Приказал готовить ракету к пуску, до которого еще несколько недель. А потом… он едва ли не прикончил весь штат в комнате управления.  
  
\- Но как? – возмутилась Энн. – Если он решил отбывать, зачем устроил бойню?  
  
\- О, ракета будет запущена, - проговорил мужчина и отпустил плечи Энн, теперь задумчиво глядя на неё. – Необходимая программа уже запущенна в действие. Счет на минуты.  
  
\- Что? – ужаснулась Энн. Всё было ещё хуже, чем она предполагала. – Но надо их остановить!  
  
Мужчина посмотрел на неё так, словно у Энн поехала крыша. Вполне возможно, он даже не был слишком далек от истины.  
  
\- Остановить? – переспросил он. – Милая, выгляни в окно! Разве что-то способно остановить это?  
  
Мужчина покачал головой и уже было направился прочь, когда Энн схватила его за рукав:  
  
\- То есть, ракету уже ничем не остановить? – спросила она, со страхом думая, что уже знала ответ.  
  
\- Пока власти смогут хоть как-то отреагировать, Дрейк уже покинет орбиту.  
  
Значит скомпрометировать ракету было невозможно… Но что-же еще можно было сделать?..  
  
\- А радиоволны? – спросила она. – Здесь где-нибудь есть устройство с громкоговорителем?  
  
Мужчина снова покачал головой и даже слегка улыбнулся:  
  
\- Деточка, вы на космодроме, - проговорил он с легкой насмешкой в голосе. – Конечно же здесь есть громкоговоритель.  
  
Здорово. Конечно.  
  
\- И где я могу получить к нему доступ? – спросила она, поморщившись, когда очередной взрыв прозвучал совсем близко. – Побыстрее! Время поджимает!  
  
\- В комнате контроля за полетом есть доступ ко всем громкоговорителям, но вам туда сейчас нельзя!..   
  
Мужчина смотрел на неё как на окончательно спятившую, словно бы спрашивая сам себя: «И что эта сумасшедшая собирается делать? Приказать чудовищу оставить их планету в покое? Улетать и не возвращаться?».   
  
Но Энн было уже всё равно. Она бежала в комнату контроля за полетом, а мужчина кричал ей в след, что она находится на втором этаже в восточном корпусе.   
  
«До старта две минуты, тридцать секунд».  
  
Когда Энн прибыла на место, на улице творился полный хаос. Она не могла разглядеть сама, что происходило, но тут ей на глаза попались экраны с множеством камер слежения и на одной из них было отчетливо видно драку двух симбиотов. Эдди и Дрейка.  
  
Не теряя ни секунды, Энн стала искать устройство по управлению громкоговорителем, который, на её счастье, оказался как-раз рядом с разбитым окном и мониторами наблюдения, где она стояла. Так. Осталось увеличить частоту…  
  
В воздухе раздался жуткий скрип, от которого гигантский симбиот, взбирающийся по ракете, замер и тут же начал содрогаться в судорогах агонии.   
  
Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как от симбиота Дрейка отделился Веном, а затем и сами носители показались сквозь разрушающуюся вокруг них оболочку симбиотов.   
  
Энн уже готова была праздновать победу, когда высокочастотный звук вдруг словно бы запнулся и тут же и вовсе прервался.  
  
Энн в ужасе метнулась обратно к устройству, лихорадочно крутя динамики и нажимая кнопки, но всё было бесполезно. Их единственное оружие против Дрейка и его убийственного симбиота больше не работало.   
  
Всё, что ей оставалось – это с ужасом и горем наблюдать за тем, как совершалось непоправимое. Она видела, как Эдди спихнул Дрейка с платформы. Видела, как он обернулся в поисках Венома. Видела, как огромная тень рывком запрыгнула обратно за его спину и…  
  
\- Эдди!!!  
  
Её отчаянный вопль, казалось, можно было услышать во всём космодроме без всякого громкоговорителя.   
  
Энн приложила ладонь к монитору, на котором теперь виднелся её Эдди, пронзённый гигантским осколком, не замечая, как по лицу телки слезы.   
  
Она подвела его…  
  
«Тридцать секунд до запуска».  
  
Безучастная ко всему, Энн опустилась на колени и спрятала лицо в ладонях.  
  
Всё было кончено.   
  
Для неё. Для этого мира.   
  
Словно бы откуда-то из-под толщи воды Энн услышала оглушающий взрыв, почувствовала ударную волну, и жар, который доходил даже сюда.   
  
Что?..  
  
Ракета, едва оторвавшись от земли, взорвалась и теперь горела – огонь, словно дождь, сыпался с неба…  
  
Эдди…  
  
Веном…  
  
Где-то вдали выли сирены и кричали люди.   
  
Даже сквозь подступивший шок, Энн понимала, что ей необходимо было как можно скорее покинуть здание. Она уже видела подъезжающие пожарные и полицейские машины.   
  
Выбежав на улицу она тут же оказалась в толпе людей, которые наблюдали за крушением ракеты.   
  
Было ли это её воображение, или она увидела падающего в воды залива человека?..  
  


***

  
  
Когда со дня крушения ракеты прошло три недели, внезапно раздался звонок от Эдди, Энн не стала отказываться от встречи.   
  
Хотя она навещала Эдди в больнице, это был первый раз, когда им доведётся по-человечески пообщаться с того самого дня.   
  
Эдди отказался подниматься в квартиру, предложив сходить в ближайшую кафейню за завтраком и, как в старые добрые времена, когда они только начинали встречаться, посидеть на крыльце её дома.   
  
Попивая свой латте, Энн украдкой наблюдала за Эдди.   
  
Он выглядел хорошо. Практически прежним собой. «Прежним» в смысле «до всей этой истории с интервью с Дрейком». Он был расслаблен, а в глазах появился огонёк.  
  
Это настолько не вязалось с тем, каким она его видела всего пару недель назад, что Энн не могла не дивиться произошедшим переменам в своём бывшем женихе.   
  
Когда она впервые пришла навестить его в больнице, а это было на следующий день после катастрофы, Эдди выглядел совершенно потерянным и отрешенным.   
  
Врачи сказали, что то, что он не только остался в живых, но и отделался лишь парочкой царапин, ушибов и незначительных ожогов, можно было считать не иначе, как чудом.   
  
Энн же знала, что чудо здесь было совершенно не при чем.  
  
Нет, она в точности знала, кто, ценой собственной жизни, спас Эдди.   
  
Энн догадалась, что не смотря на то, что произошло тогда в госпитале, когда Эдди проклинал Венома и уходя, не желал больше не иметь ничего общего с симбиотом, он тяжело переживал его утрату.   
  
Она не знала как, она не знала когда или почему, но похоже, этим двум удалось-таки установить друг с другом связь.  
  
И, если быть до конца откровенной, она ведь и сама скучала по Веному… Больше, чем могла себе представить, что будет скучать по инопланетному симбиоту, который сначала едва ли не прикончил её бывшего жениха, но в итоге спас жизнь не только ему, но и всей планете.   
  
Даже сейчас, сидя чуть в стороне от Эдди, она не могла признаться, насколько ей на самом деле не хватало его зубастого приятеля.  
  
А если уж ей было тяжело, то каково было Эдди?..   
  
 _«Ты должна быть с нами, Энни»._  
  
Энн вздохнула и посмотрела на сидящего рядом мужчину:  
  
\- Жаль, что больше нет Венома.  
  
Возможно это было бесчувственно с её стороны затрагивать эту тему, но с кем еще Эдди мог поговорить о своём симбиоте?..  
  
Но реакция Эдди была совсем не такой, какую она ожидала. Вместо той самой тоскливой отрешенности, которую она видела на его лице в те первые дни, Энн заметила привычное для неё любопытство... и… смущение?  
  
\- Эм… послушай, - начал он. – А ты про поцелуй мне не объяснишь?  
  
Энн было думала, что сорвалась с крючка, но не тут-то было. Эдди не забыл.   
  
\- О, это?!.. Какой поцелуй?.. – к собственному смущению она не смогла придумать ничего лучше, как свалить всё на Венома. Венома, который не мог здесь быть, чтобы защитить свою честь. – Это же… Нееет… Это же… Веном сделал.  
  
У неё не было ни чести, ни совести.  
  
Хотя, справедливости ради стоило отметить, что технически это не было неправдой. Просто Веном действительно руководствовался её личным желанием, претворил в жизнь то, в чем Энн сама боялась себе признаться. А именно в том, что в её душе совсем еще не погасли чувства в отношении Эдди Брока.   
  
\- О, ясно, - протянул Эдди, отворачиваясь. – Теперь всё понятно.  
  
Конечно, он мог ей не поверить. Ведь Эдди далеко не был глупцом.   
  
Словно бы извиняясь за свою маленькую ложь, Энн решила признаться кое в чем другом:  
  
\- Но мне даже понравилось… - задумчиво проговорила она, глядя на противоположную сторону улицы, словно бы не замечая направленного на неё взгляда Эдди.  
  
\- Что? – спросил он.  
  
\- Да я про… - Энн не нашлась, как ответить.  
  
\- Силу? – подсказал ей Эдди.  
  
\- Да, - кивнула Энн. – Когда она в тебя…  
  
\- Проникает?.. – снова подсказал Эдди, и Энн не могла не отметить слегка хитрое выражение на его лице.  
  
\- Сам же знаешь, - бросила она.  
  
\- Ладно…  
  
\- И еще…   
  
\- Мм?  
  
Энн повернулась и вновь встретилась взглядом с Эдди:  
  
\- Только Дэну об этом ни слова. Хорошо?  
  
Даже спустя всё это время, и всё, что произошло, самым сокровенным она делилась именно с ним.   
  
«Ох, Эдди, - подумала Энн в который раз. – Ну зачем же ты тогда предал меня?»  
  
Задумавшись, Энн едва не пропустила знакомое выражение, что появилось на лице Эдди – как если бы он прислушивался к чему-то… К некоему голосу внутри себя.  
  
\- Ну, это вряд ли… - пробормотал он и Энн едва не подпрыгнула на месте.  
  
\- Что ты там сказал?!  
  
\- Дэну ни слова, - быстро нашелся Эдди. Но Энн уже было не провести.  
  
Неужели?..  
  
\- Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?!  
  
На лице её бывшего жениха появилось слегка виноватое выражение и Энн получила свой ответ.   
  
\- Эдди, а ты уверен?..  
  
Не успела она закончить свой вопрос, как Эдди засобирался:  
  
\- Офигеть, сколько уже натикало, - сказал он, показывая на часы на своей руке. – Ну, я побегу. Рад был повидаться.   
  
\- Да…  
  
\- Короче, - пробормотал он, поднимаясь, - хорошего дня. Пока.  
  
\- Спасибо, Эдди. Взаимно, - ответила Энн, глядя, как он поспешно уходит.  
  
Не успел Эдди пройти и двадцати шагов, как Энн рассмеялась.   
  
Так вот в чем причина его такого хорошего самочувствия и настроения! Конечно!..  
  
Она видела, как Эдди что-то пробормотал себе под нос, переходя улицу и все её сомнения окончательно развеялись.   
  
Веном был жив!  
  
Она снова рассмеялась и даже немного покружилась на месте от охватившей её радости. Похожее чувство она испытала лишь раз в жизни – когда узнала, что с Эдди всё будет в порядке.   
  
Воздух словно бы стал слаще, а краски мира – ярче.   
  
Их знакомство лишь только начиналось.


End file.
